


what's it to you?

by keijizme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ..kinda?, Alien puns, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crying Oikawa Tooru, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Is A Mama's Boy hehehe, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa Ur Doing Great Bby, Overworking, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Panic Attacks, Rated T Because Iwaizumi Has A Potty Mouth, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijizme/pseuds/keijizme
Summary: “can we please not do this again, iwa-chan?” oikawa asked while pulling at his own hair.“well maybe if you listened the first time, we wouldn’t have to fucking do this again!” iwaizumi shouted across the room, slamming his hand on the desk,“what do expect me to do? i can’t fix what i’ve already done!” the setter snapped back.“i know that! but what are you gonna do next time this happens? what if i’m not there and you’re collapsed on the gym floor with a dead phone and a broken leg?’“why the hell does it matter so much to you?” oikawa lashed out.“because i fucking love you oikawa! i can’t stand seeing you break yourself down over and over again!” he blurted.iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. he immediately smacked a hand over his mouth. shit. that is not the way he planned on confessing. he had barely even come to terms with his shameful crush on his best friend, and before he knew it the bottled up feelings came spilling out of his mouth.“...love?”--lowercase intended !!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	what's it to you?

**Author's Note:**

> hii this is the first fanfic i've ever written! i hope it's at least half-ways decent since i've spent 12 hours on it across the span of 2 days HAHAHJSXWQ. but anyways thank u for reading! i'm gonna head to bed now, it's 4:11 lmaoo.

iwaizumi lifted his head from his kitchen table. he checked his phone for the umpteenth time that afternoon in hopes of any new messages. nothing. this was not normal behavior for oikawa tooru. the idiot usually sent iwaizumi countless amounts of texts a day, sometimes sent in floods all at once, or scattered across the course of the day. the contents ranging from how to food poison ushijima, to how “we’re all actually brains inside a big meatsuit”. iwaizumi may never admit it, but he actually enjoys all of the stupid messages he recieves from oikawa. on some occasions, they would even put a smile on his face. iwaizumi can recall a case of that happening when he was studying with hanamaki and matsukawa earlier in their third year.

(flashback to the incident)

to iwaizumi: iwa-chan, what do you call a buff alien? 

****

****

****

****

_what the hell is he onto this time?_

__

__

from iwaizumi: what

to iwaizumi: a flex-tra terrestrial!

oh my god. iwaizumi couldn’t help but smile at his phone. the cheesiness, the alien pun, it was so oikawa.  
“ooh iwaizumi watcha’ smiling at your phone for?∼” matsukawa prodded.  
“hes probably talking to some cute chick.” hanamaki said while elbowing matsukawa and wiggling his eyebrows.  
“no it’s-” iwaizumi started.  
“oikawa?” hanamaki and matsukawa responded in unison, both wearing a shit-eating grin.  
“what--how’d you know?” iwaizumi asked, completely shocked that they knew immediately.  
“psh, oikawa’s the only one who can put that creepy smirk on your face.” matsukawa said with his arms crossed.  
“duh.” hanamaki mused while rolling his eyes.  
iwaizumi hadn’t realized until now. oikawa was the only one who could put a genuine smile on his face, even if it was “a horrifying grin of a murderer, iwa-chan!” like oikawa would say.

(skip to present)

iwaizumi had texted oikawa at least fifteen times in the past thirty minutes. still not a single response, or even a ‘read’ mark. a groan slipped out of his mouth as he rested his head on the table once more. oikawa had been his usual preppy self this morning. iwaizumi started to worry. had he said something?  
“are you okay, sweetie?” his mother asked, concern in her voice.  
she must’ve noticed the look on my face. am i that damn obvious?  
“hm? oh yeah, it’s just-,” iwaizumi sighed as he sat up, “oikawa hasn’t responded to me since practice ended. i’m just kind of worried, i guess. it’s stupid though.”  
“of course it’s not stupid to be worried, hajime. it means you’re a good friend. i know how much you care for oikawa-kun,” she reassured as she pulled out a chair to sit down next to him.  
iwaizumi nodded hesitantly, a wave of relief washing over him.  
“did he seem off at all today?” his mother questioned.  
“no, he seemed perfectly fine. he was rambling about alien theories like normal.” iwaizumi chuckled lightly. his mother smiled in response.  
“hm.” she pondered while tapping her nails against the table, “has he done this before?”  
“no, i don’t think so--wait, actually, he has. the only time he’s done this was when-” then it clicked. iwaizumi shot up, startling his mom in the process.  
“i think i know where he is.” he announced. “i have to go. thanks, mom.”  
iwaizumi was halfway out the door before his mother called after him, “take a coat, it’s cold!”  
he quickly grabbed a coat off of the hanger above the shoe rack and shoved it under his arm.  
“please be safe, sweetie. i love you!” his mother smiled.  
“i will. love you.” iwaizumi replied.  
once he was out of the door, hajime started running towards the only place oikawa could’ve been. the aoba johsai gym. that little shit, iwaizumi hissed under his breath. how had he not realized it earlier? Iwaizumi internally smacked himself. he better not have overworked himself again.  
thankfully, iwaizumi’s house was about a 10 minute walk from the school. and since he was running, iwaizumi got there in about 6 minutes. he hurried to the gym and slammed the doors open, making his arrival known to whoever may be in there. he immediately scanned the gym. the net was up, a few were volleyballs on the ground, and then he saw him. oikawa was sprawled across the ground, chest rising and falling quicker than normal.  
“tooru!” iwaizumi shouted.  
he quickly rushed by the boy’s side. oikawa barely lifted his head and looked up at iwaizumi with heavy-lidded eyes.  
“hey, iwa-chan.” he smiled weakly.  
“oikawa you idiot. what the hell did you do to your knee this time?” iwaizumi demanded.  
“i was just practicing my serves. i-i’m fine.” oikawa said as he tried to push himself off the ground.  
“oikawa fucking stay down. answer my goddamn question.” iwaizumi spat.  
“i said i’m fine.” the boy retorted.  
oikawa sat up and weakly tried to shove iwaizumi away from him.  
“you clearly aren’t fucking fine, tooru,” iwaizumi grabbed oikawa’s wrist, “you aren’t leaving until you tell me what happened.”  
“nothing happened!” oikawa yelled as his voice cracked. “i’m fine. see! i can move my leg!”  
the boy bent his knee and tried to mask the wince that came out.  
“i heard that, oikawa! you’re ass at lying!”  
“i’m not lying!”  
“i swear to god. we’re leaving.”  
“no! i need to practice at least a few more serves! i’m not leaving!”  
“yes you are. come on!” iwaizumi said as he pulled at oikawa’s wrist.  
“no, no, no. get away from me, get away from me!” oikawa cried.  
the boy scooted away from iwaizumi in a panic. oikawa frantically tried to claw his wrist out of the other boy’s firm grasp, but was unsuccessful. he kept trying to push iwaizumi away from him as his breathing got choppier and quickened in speed. iwaizumi noticed this along with the tears forming in oikawa’s eyes.  
shit, shit, shit not again, iwaizumi thought. he took a deep breath and let go of oikawa’s wrist. then he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close to his chest.  
“get off of me asshole!” oikawa said in a choked sob. his choppy breaths soon turned into hyperventilating, and he began to shake violently.  
“i’m fine! don’t touch me!” he shrieked. the taller boy hysterically started punching and kicking iwaizumi with his left leg. they didn’t hurt. they weren’t even full kicks or punches. if anything, they were just sad attempts. the blows became weaker and weaker, and eventually, oikawa gave in. he grabbed a handful of iwaizumi’s shirt and started sobbing into the boy’s shoulder.  
“it’s okay, it’s okay. i’m right here.” iwaizumi whispered.  
“i-it hurts iwa-chan.”  
“i know it does.”  
he rubbed circles onto oikawa’s back as the latter’s breathing soon evened out.  
“i’m sorry.”  
“oikawa,” iwaizumi sighed, “i don’t know what you’re sorry for, but don’t you dare fucking apologize. none of this is your fault.”  
tooru sniffled into his shoulder.  
they remained in each other's embrace for a few more minutes until iwaizumi spoke up. “we should probably head back. i’ll tell your parents what happened when i drop you off.”  
“can i stay at your house?”  
“of course idiot, you don’t even have to ask,” iwaizumi responded, “are you able to stand?”  
oikawa shook his head, but soon a devilish smirk grew on his face.  
“could i get a piggy back ride?” he pleaded.  
“nope. no way.” iwaizumi stated.  
“pretty please iwa-chan?” oikawa begged, sticking his bottom lip out.  
“you know what, fine. this once, you hear me?” the shorter of the two sighed in defeat  
he bent down and let oikawa climb on his back. they did this all the time when they were kids. but for a second, iwaizumi forgot oikawa was almost a full grown adult. the difference caught him off guard, but he quickly adjusted.  
“aww iwa-chan’s my knight in shining armour∼”  
“knock it off or i’ll drop you.”  
iwaizumi walked to grab oikawa’s gym bag and slung it over his shoulders.  
“how come you didn’t respond to my messages?”  
“oh yeah! my phone died.”  
“typical.”  
oikawa whacked iwaizumi across the head. “rude, iwa-chan!”  
as soon as hajime stepped outside, the boy mounted on his shoulders started to shake. iwaizumi had completely forgotten how cold it was, he didn’t even notice when he ran over in such a hurry. then he remembered he had his coat. thanks mom. he untucked the dark blue jacket from his arms and threw it on oikawa’s head.  
“won’t you get cold?” oikawa asked  
“i’ll be fine, i don’t want you to freeze to death.” iwaizumi said as his face heated up.  
oikawa put the jacket on and squeezed iwaizumi tighter.  
“thank you.” the boy whispered right next to his vice captain’s ear.  
the hot breath against his skin sent shivers down iwaizumi’s spine. he swallowed hard.  
“it’s nothing.”  
oikawa rested his head on the boy’s shoulder and began to drift off as iwaizumi began the trek home.  
\--

to their convenience, iwaizumi’s mom was a nurse. she checked oikawa’s knee, and thankfully, he had just twisted his knee slightly. his knee hadn’t popped out of the socket, so no major damage was done. it was a minor injury, nothing that would stop oikawa from playing. not much can be done to help a twisted knee, so he will just have to wait it out. iwaizumi’s mother wrapped oikawa’s leg for safe measure and gave him a few instructions. he thanked her, and the two boys said their goodnights then disappeared upstairs.  
hajime helped oikawa up the steps until the latter broke free and hobbled over to faceplant on the bed, while iwaizumi sank into his desk chair. the two sat there for what seemed like minutes without exchanging a single word. each of their heads filled with things they wanted to say, both’s minds on the same topic. quietly waiting for the other to mention it, and not daring to speak up first. the air was thick.  
“how many times have i told you to stop overworking yourself?” iwaizumi sighed, finally breaking the silence.  
“iwa-chan, it was just a few serves.” oikawa objected as he sat up to face the other.  
“it doesn’t matter how many serves it was.” the boy snapped, already becoming frustrated, “coach told you to stop doing extra practice, and look what happened.”  
“i had stopped for a while-”  
“and coach wasn’t the only one telling you. it was me, the whole team, your friends, your family. literally everyone, oikawa.”  
“i promise it won’t happen again. i get it already!”  
“like i haven’t heard that before.” hajime snorted, “god, have you ever even kept a promise?”  
“can we please not do this again, iwa-chan?” oikawa asked while pulling at his own hair.  
“well maybe if you listened the first time, we wouldn’t have to fucking do this again!” iwaizumi shouted across the room, slamming his hand on the desk,  
“what do expect me to do? i can’t fix what i’ve already done!” the setter snapped back.  
“i know that! but what are you gonna do next time this happens? what if i’m not there and you’re collapsed on the gym floor with a dead phone and a broken leg?’  
“why the hell does it matter so much to you?” oikawa lashed out.  
“because i fucking love you oikawa! i can’t stand seeing you break yourself down over and over again!” he blurted.  
iwaizumi’s eyes widened as he realized what he said. he immediately smacked a hand over his mouth. shit. that is not the way he planned on confessing. he had barely even come to terms with his shameful crush on his best friend, and before he knew it the bottled up feelings came spilling out of his mouth.  
“...love?”  
he bounced his leg. iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to look at the boy in front of him. he knew oikawa was going to tell him how repulsed he was, and he knew that he was going to end their friendship-  
“hajime. love?” oikawa repeated.  
you know what? screw it. iwaizumi had nothing to lose at this point.  
“yes, love. i love you, tooru. and i’ve known since our first year of highschool. you can hurry up and tell me how disgusting i am and how much you hate me, and leave. i don’t want to take up anymore of your time-- wait, why the hell are you crying? oh my god, is it that gross? damn.”  
that was the moment when oikawa smacked him across the face.  
he knew it was over.  
“sorry.”  
“you idiot!” his friend sobbed, “why would i hate you?”  
oikawa wiped his nose and continued.  
“i feel the same way!”  
“...what.”  
“i love you, too, stupid. i’ve liked you since middle school!”  
this was so much for iwaizumi to process. seconds ago he was preparing for their friendship to be ended, but now his feelings were being reciprocated. oikawa liked him? oikawa liked him since middle school?  
“you’re not fucking with me, are you?” iwaizumi asked once last time.  
“i’m serious.”  
“oh my god.”  
the two stared at each other for a while, still trying to comprehend the new information they had obtained. iwaizumi had moved closer to the bedside. oikawa was standing not too far from him, leaning against the bed for a little bit of support. iwaizumi was at a loss for words. he hadn’t expected this. he never thought he’d get as far as confessing, so the aftermath of being denied or accepted wasn’t ever pondered upon. so the first words that came to mind were the words that ended up slipping out of his mouth.  
“can i kiss you?” he whispered.  
this came as a shock to oikawa at first, but he quickly nodded.  
“ok.”  
iwaizumi moved closer to oikawa. they were about level with each other since the taller of the two was leaning against the bed. iwaizumi hadn’t kissed someone before, but he knew the gist of it. the boys’ faces were now inches apart. so close that they could feel each other's warm breath against their skin. finally, iwaizumi squeezed his eyes shut, and went for it. oikawa’s lips were smooth against his own, it was euphoria. his arms instinctively wrapped around tooru’s waist, and the latter melted into the touch.  
they separated after a few long seconds, both breathing a little heavier. oikawa looked at him with pleading eyes. and before either of them could blink, their lips crashed together. oikawa wrapped his arms around iwaizumi’s neck to help deepen the kiss.  
this time, the kiss was filled with desperation. they had craved each other for so long. the emotions that had been bottled up over the years now were able to be expressed, and neither would pass up the chance.  
as they continued, iwaizumi had picked up on the pants coming from oikawa, and it awakened something inside of him. a need for more. then he got an idea. the boy slipped his tongue into oikawa’s mouth, and to his satisfaction, got the reaction he wanted. a small moan escaped from his teammate’s lips. iwaizumi’s tongue continued to explore oikawa’s mouth while the latter whimpered.  
sometime during the kiss, iwaizumi pushed oikawa down onto the bed. now, iwaizumi was on top of a flustered oikawa, straddling him with his thighs on either side of the other’s. the boy below him caught his breath before pulling iwaizumi back down. hajime’s hand ventured up oikawa’s shirt, making contact with warm skin. iwaizumi slowed the pace down for a second before continuing, catching oikawa off guard causing him to gasp. oikawa had tried to hold in the gasp, which would not get past iwaizumi. he leaned down next to oikawa’s ear and whispered, “i’d appreciate if you kept the noises coming, tooru,” his voice raspy, “and learn to use your words.” oikawa’s breath hitched. he vigorously nodded.  
iwaizumi’s tongue work became sloppier and sloppier, causing more whimpers and moans to escape oikawa. he started to trail kisses down oikawa’s jawline to his neck, the latter combed his fingers through the older boy’s hair in response. iwaizumi stopped right at oikawa’s throat and started sucking, the skin salty from sweat. “hajime.” oikawa whined, pulling iwaizumi’s hair while he threw his head back.  
\--

“boys! i made miso soup!” iwaizumi’s mother called from the hallway.  
no response.  
“boys?”  
she opened the bedroom door to see the two sprawled across eachother, their legs tangled together. oikawa was laying on iwaizumi’s chest, while iwaizumi had one hand on oikawa’s back and the other on oikawa’s head to keep him close to his chest. their shirts were lazily tossed to the side and the blanket was only half-covering them. Iwaizumi’s mother covered the two back up and kissed them both on the head. she smiled and said to herself, “so that’s why you were so worried, hajime.”


End file.
